Baby Grant
by Almighty Smurph
Summary: When Grant is turned into a baby, a surprising bond is formed with a certain 'cold hearted' woman. Set at the end of season 1. Some Philinda. Disclaimer: I don't known anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi**

**AN:Now my plan is to update everyday but i don't have the internet at home at the moment so I've got to use the internet at work but I've already written the first 5 chapters so fingers crossed.**

**Can not wait for season 2!**

**hope you enjoy and please review **

**:D**

**xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

May was walking around the CybreTech facility looking for anyone else that needed to be brought in and Ward. No-one had seen him during the whole take down which surprised them since they all thought Ward would have been glued to Garrett's side following his every order. As May walked passed a room that had a large number of different machines but what May found most strange was the fact that there was a pile of clothes in the middle of the floor. Curiously May slowly stepped closer to the pile of clothes. The clothing suddenly moved and May's hand automatically went for her gun that was in the waistband of her trousers. When the pile of clothes moved again, she noticed a tiny hand poke out. May watched stunned as a little boy appeared from beneath the clothes no older than to maybe 3 years old. She watched as the little boy stood up, his legs wobbling and look around the big room with tears forming in his eyes.

"Hi sweetie." May said softly so not to scare him. Turning to face May she saw a large black bruise that covered half of his little torso. "Come here Sweetie." May held out her arm towards the little boy.

He struggled to step forward and slipped on the clothes beneath him. Before he collided with the floor May managed to catch him causing him to scream out in pain when May's hand accidently came in contact with the bruise.

"Shhh…Shhh…..I've got you little man." May tried to sooth the child but he continued to cry very loudly. Grabbing the black top from the pile of cloths, May draped it over the boy before gently picking him up.

May left the room and went in search for someone that could give the little boy some medical attention. Finding someone from the medical wasn't hard since off to the side of the US military prison transport van was a group of men being attended to by a man and women who had stethoscope around their neck. Making her way over to them May ignored all the stares se was getting.

"What seems to be the problem ma'am?" The female doctor asked.

"I found him inside and he has this large bruise covering half of his torso." May explained and when she tried to show the doctor the bruise she struggled because if she was to turn him so his back was against her chest she was more likely to hurt him and cause him more pain which she didn't want.

"Place him on the hood of the van." The doctor suggested seeing May's dilemma.

"Do you have a blanket or something?" May didn't want to lie him down on top of the hot metal.

Not having the blanket the doctor took off her jacket and placed it on the hood of the van. Gently placing the little boy on the doctor's jacket then proceeded to take her jacket off.

"He isn't wearing anything on under the t-shirt." May said feeling the woman's eye on her.

Standing in front of the boy the doctor lifted the t-shirt as May laid her jacket over the bottom half of the boy's body. The doctor grimaced when she saw the bruise, sure she had seen more life threating injures but she had never seen such a horrible bruise on such a young child. As gently as possible the doctor pressed down on his ribs cage to checking to see if any were broken or fractured however the little boy lay screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I know, I know….shhh…shhhh…." The doctor repeated attempting to sooth the child as she finished her examination. "He's got a couple of cracked ribs that seem to be a couple of weeks old. What I'm going to do is give him a small amount of morphine to ease the pain. Do you have medical personal on your team?" The doctor asked May.

"Yes." May answered scoping the little boy up and rocked back and forth to re-claim him down.

"Good now the morphine will make him drowsy and he'll probably fall asleep for a little while. Over the next couple of weeks give him some mild painkillers and that should keep him comfortable until his ribs have held." The doctor instructed May.

The doctor went over to her equipment bag to collect. What she needed. Heading back over to May she gave the little boy an IV before administering the morphine. The Doctor told May to stay close in case the boy had a bad reaction to the morphine then went back to attending to any other injured parties.

Staying close May went and sat in a SUV as she waited for Coulson, Skye and Trip. Getting comfortable in the car May held the little boy close to her as his cries quietened down to the occasional sniffle or hick up. Running her fingers through his soft, thick dark curls, she watched as his eye began to flutter closed.

***A.O.S***

Coulson stood outside of the main building looking around at the chaos that Garrett and Hydra had caused. As he looked around he noticed May sitting in the backseat of a SUV which he found strange because he has sent her to look for Ward, and from what he could see she was sitting by herself.

"May!" Coulson said opening the door opposite her.

The women on question shoot her head up in his direction and held a finger up to her lips before pointing down at the child sleeping in her arms. Coulson raised an eyebrow and looked at her questionably but only got a "we'll talk later" look from her.

"Did you find Ward?" Coulson asked quietly, May shock her head. "Well there's no one left inside and no-ones seen him so either he wasn't here or he ran."

"If he ran then that's him gone for good. He's a specialist, he knows how to find and if he doesn't want to be found then he never will." May replied.

Coulson nodded knowing she was right. "I'll go get Skye and Trip then was can head back to the bus." Coulson watched May for a moment before leaving to get the members of his team.

Less than 5 minutes later Trip and Skye entered the SUV, Coulson had already warned them about the little boy. Trip drove back to the bus, which was parked at a close by airstrip, and Skye sat in the back with May. Skye was slightly weirded out about how motherly May was acting.

"Stop staring Skye." May said without looking at the hacker.

"Sorry." Skye mumbled but kept staring.

***A.O.S***

May couldn't have gotten out of the SUV any quicker than she had when Trip stopped the car outside of the Bus. It was the constant stare from Skye and the occasional glance from Trip that got her frustrated. May heads straight to her bunk where she waited, with the little boy, for Coulson to discuss the little boy she found. That discussion didn't happen until they had arrived at the Playground and heard from Simmons about what happened in the pod once Ward had ejected from the plane.

"Where did the little boy come from?" Coulson asked.

"I found him under a pile of clothes with a bruise that coves half of his torso. I had a doctor take a look at him and she said the he had a few cracked ribs that where a couple of weeks old. She gave him a small dose of morphine to help with the pain." May informed Coulson.

"Did he say anything?" Coulson replied.

"No he's been cry pretty much as I found him until he fell asleep. I'll go check in him and if he's awake I'll bring him down." With that May left the lab.

Arriving at her bunk she gently slide open the door and found the little boy looking very scared. The little boy backed himself up into the corner when May entered the bunk. May sat if the edge of the bed so not to scare the little boy.

"Hey sweetie, there's nothing to be scared about I'm not going to hurt you." May spoke softly to him. The boy didn't more or say anything but his eyes kept moving from May then back to the wet patch on the bed. May noticed this, "Did you have an accident?"

"Yes." The little boy answered quietly full of fear.

"That's ok." May said hoping to ease the boys' fears towards her. "I'll clean it up later. If you come a little closer, I can change you out of that wet T-shirt."

Ever so slowly the little boy began to crawling his way closer to May. Reaching behind her May pulled out a baggy top she used to sleep in. Before changing the child, May gently took out the IV connection out of the back of his hand. Once changes May gave him a warm smile.

"I'm going to pick you up and take you down stairs where there are some people who would like to meet you, okay?"

"'Kay" He hesitantly answered.

All conversations stopped and all of the attention was directed at May as she re-entered the lab with the little boy sitting on her hip. The little boy's grip tightened on May's top as he became uncomfortable with everyone looking at him. Walking over to them, May went to sit the child on top of the table but he kept a firm hold on her top.

"You need to let go of me, we just want to ask you a couple of questions. No one is going to hurt you." May explained. Reluctantly he let go of he. "Good boy." May prised his as she sat him on top of the table. "Can you let tell us your name so we can take you back to your mommy and daddy?"

"Gwant." The little boy answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They all stared at the boy in disbelief. They all at once started giving their options about how he couldn't be Ward, that it was just a coincident that he was called Grant and that there couldn't be a machine that could de-age a person. However the child in front of them had a birth mark on his foot that was identical to Ward's, proving that Ward was now a child. Throughout out all of the shouting none of them noticed that Grant had cover his ears with his hand, squeezed his eyes shut and started to rock back and forth trying to block out the shouting.

"Everyone be quiet." Coulson shouted over them all. He was first to notice the distress Grant was in. "Ward." Coulson said stepping closer to the child trying to get his attention. He repeated himself three times but Grant didn't answer. "Grant!" Coulson shouted pulling Grant's hands away from his ears. Grant jumped back at the sudden contact combined with the loud voice shouting his name. Grant's eyes shout open and they could all see the fear in them.

"Coulson let him go." May ordered. Coulson let go of Grant's hands not realising he was still holding onto them.

The second his hands were free he moved backwards trying to get as far away as possible from Coulson. When he was about to fall off the table, May took a hold of him and moved him across the table so he was now sitting in front of her.

"How old do you think he is?" Skye asked breaking the silence as she looked from her miniature S.O. to Simmons.

"I'd say about two." She answered a little on edge about being in the same room as Grant even if he was now a baby.

"Grant, what's the last thing you can remember." May asked hoping to find out if Grant had just been shrunk down to the size of a two year old or if he was actually two with no memory of the past 29 years. Grant pointed to May. "Was I in the room with all the different machines?" Grant nodded slowly not understand everything May was asking him. "Do you remember anything before that?"

"Man shout a Stelwa." He answered.

"You remember a man shouting at Stella?" May knew Grant's mother's name was Stella but found it strange that he didn't call her mommy or mama.

"Yes." Grant answered, he had turned around so he was now facing her.

May looked over at Coulson and knew he was thinking the same think she was. "Is Stella your mommy?" Grant looked at her confused. "What does Stella away say?" May asked hoping this approach would make it 100% clear to who Stella was.

"Assshhh Hooole." Grant answered. To say they were shocked to hear a two year old swear would have been an understatement.

"Who's Stella?" Simmons asked.

"His mother." Trip replied gaining a look from both Coulson and May. "What? Garrett wouldn't stop talking about him so I read his file to see what the fuss was all about." Trip explained.

"I can see where he gets his charm from." Skye muttered sarcastically.

May had stopped listening to what everyone was saying and concentrated in Baby Grant. Something didn't seem right to her. For a two year old he was very quiet and wasn't that interested in what was around him. He just sat in front of her looking up at her.

"What do we know about his childhood?" May asked aloud.

"Not much, why?" Coulson replied not too sure what May was getting at.

"He's too quiet for a two year old and I don't think he can walk." May said without taking her eyes off Grant.

"You think he's actually his two year old self?" Coulson wasn't that convinced.

"Yes." May honestly answered.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Skye asked the one question that was every one's mind.

"We take care of him." May said looking up at them all.

There were a couple of loud 'what' and a 'who are you and what have you done with the real May' from Skye.

"Why? What do you suggest we do with him?" May directed her question to Coulson.

"Take him somewhere heavily guarded until we can change him back." He replied.

"He's a baby, Phil!" May shouted.

"We don't know that." Coulson argued back.

"Then I'll take him some where safe and look after him until you find a way to change back." May picked up Grant and left the lab heading down the cargo ramp.

"You're not taking him anywhere!" Coulson shouted going after her.

"Watch me!" May replied without looking back.

Once she was off the cargo ramp she quickly made her way over to some Quinjets that she had noticed on the way into the hanger. Behind her she could hear Coulson's footsteps quickly gaining on her.

"Melinda Stop!" Coulson reached out for the back of her and spun her around to face him. "Stop and thinking about what you're doing. He's dangerous and not two hours ago you wanted him dead."

"He's a baby, Phil, and until I have a reason to doubt that then I'm going to take care of him." May told him tightening her told on Grant.

"He's not Michael." Coulson commented regretting it the second it came out of his mouth.

May slapped him hard across the face for that comment. "I know perfectly well he's not Michael." May snapped at him trying to keep her emotions in check.

Coulson know that comment hurt her and didn't blame her for slapping him. Coulson looked at Grant, who was resting his head on May's shoulder glancing at that him every so often. "Okay." Coulson held his hands up in defeat. "You can take care of him but you have to do it _here_."

Sighing May knew she had to take this offer. "Fine." May turned away from Coulson still heading in direction of the Quinjets.

"Where are you going?" Coulson asked confused.

"To get him some clothes, nappies and other things he'll need. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Do you want me or one of the other to go with you?"

"No, like I said _I'll_ take care of him." May wanted space from them more than anything.

"Melinda…."May cut him off.

"We'll talk when I get back." Coulson could hear the sadness in her voice so he stood back and watched her leave. As he did a small part of him had a dreaded feeling that she might not come back.

Inside the Quinjet May securely fastened Grant into the co-pilots seat. She smiled as she watched him try to lean forward to reach the buttons in front of him.

"You and I are going to get you some clothes along with a couple of other things." May informed baby Grant.

Checking one last time that Grant was fastened correctly in she sat in the pilot seat going through her safety checks before leaving the hanger. Glancing out of the window she saw Coulson watching her. She could tell that he had doubts about her returning so she gave him a small nod, her way of telling him she was coming back. She watched as he gave her a small nod back before walking away. Sighing she turned her attention back to Grant, who was still trying to reach the button on the control panel in front of him. Satisfied he was keeping himself amused she turned her attention back to steering the Quinjet out of the hanger.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter will be up tomorrow and please review<strong>

**:D**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again**

**buzzing for season 2 **

**enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

May was currently going through rakes of clothing looking for Grant's size whilst Grant sat in the trolley right next to her. As she travelled to the store she drove very cautiously and prayed she wouldn't get stopped by the police since Grant wasn't in a car seat and was only dressed in a t-shirt. When she arrived at the store she was worried a lot of people mighty stare at her because of the way Grant was dressed but she found most people were too busy looking after their own children to notice her. Since May didn't know who long Grant was going to be a child for she decided to get him a good amount of clothes. Next she got him a travel cot, high chair, car seat and other essentials before getting him some toys.

"Bun Bun!" Grant shouted pointing at a collection of soft bunny rabbits.

"Would you like a bunny rabbit, Grant?" May asked reaching to take one off the shelf.

"Bun Bun!" Grant repeated so May took that as a yes.

"Say 'Ta' Grant." May said giving him the cuddly toy guessing his mother probable hadn't taught him manners.

"Ta." Grant softy said cuddling into the toy.

His actions made May wonder if Grant had actually had a bunny rabbit toy when he was a baby the first time around. After getting a couple of other things she headed to the checkout. May was relieved when she got to the checkout for two reasons- first she couldn't remember the last time she had spent over an hour in a single store and second she could put some proper clothes on Grant not to mention a nappy.

Changing Grant was much easier than what May had thought it would be. Grant seemed quite content just to lie there chewing on the ears of his bunny rabbit. Once she had changed him she held him up to get a good look at him and kept a good hold of him as his little legs wobbled when he was standing on top of the changing table. Grant gave a toothy grin which she returned, doing so she found herself instinctively placing a motherly kiss on the side of his head and holding him close as they left the changing room.

Since she had told Coulson that she would be gone for a couple of hours she decided to give Grant dinner before heading back. Even though Ward would probably kill her, she took baby Grant to McDonalds for his dinner since she didn't know what he actually liked to eat. Knowing that Ward liked chicken she presumed that baby Grant would like it too so she got him a chicken nugget happy meal. Grant could feed himself but was very happy when May would feed him. Grant would make a 'ah' noise and open his mouth wide- his way of saying that he was ready for the next piece. May couldn't help but laugh at his adorable nature. Which got her thinking and she couldn't remember the last time she had been so relaxed in public, it felt good to not be constantly looking over her shoulder and assessing the location she was in.

***A.O.S***

Arriving back at the secret base May put Grant in the buggy and grabbed only the essentials planning on getting the rest when she had put Grant to bed. Exiting the Quinjet she was surprised that Coulson wasn't there waiting for her which she was happy about since she really wasn't ready to face him. Walking through the maze of hallways she found one that housed all of the bedrooms. Taking an empty room she took Grant out of the buggy and explored the room with him.

The room was very large and spacious, defiantly enough space for the both of them. The room had a queen size bed with a night stand on either side, a large build in wardrobe and chest of drawers. To the left of the bed was a door that lead through to her own private bathroom. It was a good size with a bath and a separate shower. Grant was starting to get fussy and crabby so May decided it would be best to give him a quick bath and get him ready for bed. Grant was not happy about getting a bath so thrashed around a lot. May was glad that she had actually managed to keep relatively dry. After having another battle with Grant about getting his pj's on, May went in search of the kitchen when she had successfully got him into his pj's. May followed the sound of the team's voices hoping that would lead her to the kitchen but not them. To her disappointment following the sound of their voices did lead her to the kitchen but also to the team.

All of them were sat at a long dining table. When May walked into the room their conversation stopped and they all sat staring at her. Ignoring their stares she sat Grant down on the floor just in case he fell off the counter top. Putting a bottle of milk into the microwave she made a quick glanced over to Grant, who was tiredly rubbing his eyes sucking his thumb as he snuggled into his bunny rabbit.

"Did you put some medicine into his milk?" Simmons hesitantly asked when she saw May put a medicine bottle in the fridge.

"Yes." May didn't elaborate any further. Taking the bottle out of the microwave she checked the temperature of the milk befor picking Grant up, holding him in one arm as she used the other to hold the bottle to his mouth.

"Why did you give him medicine?" Simmons was concerned that maybe May didn't trust her to take care of the child because of what Ward had done to her and Fitz.

May sighed and tuned to face them. "He has a couple of cracked ribs that are a couple of weeks old so I'm guessing there from the attack he claimed that happened at the fridge. The medicine is to keep him comfortable." May explained.

"Can I check him over?" Simmons asked nervously.

"Tomorrow, he's tired and cranky at the moment so I just want to get him to bed. I'll come find you once I've given him his breakfast." May told her and left the room before anyone could ask anymore more questions.

Closing her bedroom door with her foot she went and sat on her bed resting her back against the headboard. As she feed him, Grant lay staring up at her and moved his free hand and placed it on top of hers. Once the bottle was empty May set it to one side and retook Grant's hand and allowed him to curl his small hand around her finger. Slowly rocking him back and forth it didn't take long for him to fall asleep. Satisfied that Grant was fast asleep, May laid him down on the bed and placed the pillows around his so he wouldn't fall out of the bed if he was to roll in his sleep. Putting the baby monitor on the nightstand she grabbed the receiver and left to collect her belongings from the bus as well as the rest of the items she had left in the Quinjet.

It didn't take May long to pack her things from her bunk and grab everything from the Quinjet since she didn't want to leave Grant alone for too long. Re-entering her room she found Grant still fast asleep exactly how she had left him. Later in the evening, May was sitting on the floor folding Grant's clothes to be put away in the chest of drawers when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." May called, unlike Ward baby Grant was not a light sleeper.

Skye popped her head around the door. "How's our mini specialist doing?" Skye whispered as she asked.

May pointed to the cot, where Grant was, indicating Skye could have a look for herself. Skye looked into the cot with a small smile appearing on her face. In his sleep Grant had turned over to lay on his front with his bum in the air, one arm clutched around his rabbit whilst the other lay above his head. Taking a picture of the sleeping baby Skye sat down on the floor in front of May.

"Coulson thinks you're avoiding him." Skye said breaking the silence that had fallen between them as they folded clothes.

"I'm not avoiding him I'm just delaying a conversation that he wishes to have that I don't." May told the younger woman.

"Isn't that the same thing as avoiding him?" Skye asked.

"No, if I had wanted to avoid him I wouldn't have come back." Silence fell between them again. "Did he say why I slapped him?" May inquired.

"No but from what Coulson has said before you slapped him and knowing you to have same sort of history and also the way you willingly decided you would take care of Grant, it didn't take a geniuses to work out who Michael was." May looked up at Skye when the hacker used the word 'was' instead of 'is'. "We'll it's getting late so I'll leave you be." Before leaving the room Skye turned back to the older woman. "Coulson's always talking about second changes maybe this can be yours even if it a short period of time."

May folded the last couple of pieces of clothing and put them away as she thought about what Skye had said before she had left. Changing into her pj's she took Grant out of his cot and held his against her chest. Skye was right this was her second and didn't care if Grant would remember when he was changed back into an adult nor did she care what anyone else thought. She was going to be a mother again even if it was going to be for a month or two.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>

**:D **

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Again **

**AN: I would just like to thank everyone who has taken the time to write a review, please keep them coming.**

***Spoiler Alert *- Just watched episode 1 of season 2 and OGM big time. First Ward, all I wanted to do was give him a hug and second thing, i cant believe that Simmons left Fitz never in a million years did i see that coming. Poor Fitz :( Can't wait for next weeks episode. **

**Enjoy **

**:D**

**xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

When May woke up the next morning she felt a ward body lying on top of her chest. Smiling down at Grant, she found him awake happily just lying there snuggling into her warm embrace.

"Morning sweetie, you're up early." May lent over to check the time to find out it was 9:38 and not 6:00, when she would normally wake up. "Maybe not then. How about we get dressed then go get some breakfast, does that sound good?"

"'Ood." Grant replied giving her a little cheeky grin. May got Grant changed and dressed first then sat him in his cot with his rabbit whilst she grabbed a quick shower and got dressed.

"Did you sleep in?" Coulson sarcastically asked as a comment more than a question when May entered the kitchen.

"Yesterday wasn't exactly a walk in the park." May quipped placing Grant in his high chair.

"Sorry." Coulson sincerely apologised.

"For what, the snarky comment you just made or the comment that earned you a slap yesterday?" May stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Both." Coulson sighed. "It's just…"

"You don't think I can separate my feelings." May finished off. "I know that Grant will be changed back into an adult but until then I'm going to be a mother to Grant whether you like it or not.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again." Coulson told her.

"But this isn't like last time. We…." May turned away from Coulson and started looking through the cupboards looking for the cereal.

Seeing what May was looking for Coulson opened the cupboard the cereal was in and choose one suitable for Grant then proceeded to retrieve the plastic bowl and spoon May had put away the night before.

"I lost you once before and I've just got you back. I just don't want to lose you again." He gave her a kiss on the check before leaving the room.

"Phil…" May called but he didn't make any indication that he heard her. May pressed her palm of her hands into her eyes groaning before preparing Grants breakfast.

***A.O.S***

After breakfast May, as promised, she took Grant to see Simmons. Simmons agreed with the other's doctors diagnosis and told May to keep giving him the medicine she was giving him but to come back to see her if the medicine wasn't working. Since her talk with Coulson didn't end so well it took her almost an hour to find him sulking in his office on the bus.

"Room for two more?" Coulson looked up from his desk and smiled as he nodded for her to come in.

Setting Grant in the floor she closed the door, so the little one couldn't escape, and took a seat on his sofa. May smiled back at him when he came around and joined her on the sofa. The pair sat in a comfortable silence as they watched Grant crawl around the floor investigating his new surroundings.

"How are his ribs?" Coulson asked knowing May had promised to see Simmons after Grant had had his breakfast.

"Alright I guess. The medicine I got him seems to be keeping him comfortable. Simmons agrees with what I said about them being from when he arrived at the province base." May told him.

"So they should be healed in the next week or two." Coulson replied.

"Yes I just hope I need to give him anything stronger than the medicine I'm giving him."

An 'ouch' could be heard coming from behind Coulson desk. Getting up May went to investigate, she found Grant trying to climb up onto Coulson chair but he was too small and his cracked ribs where rubbing against the edge of the chair.

"Do you want to sit on Phil's chair, Grant?" May asked kneeling beside the little boy.

"Up!" Grant cried slapping his hands on the chair.

"Up please." May said.

"Up!" He cried again.

"Please." May wasn't going to help him up until he said the magic word.

"Pees." Grant finally said.

"Good boy." May praised him and lifted him up on to the seat and tickled his neck just behind his ears causing the little boy to erupt into laughter which even got a little laugh out of May.

May stood beside Grant running her fingers through is hair and could feel Coulson watching her. "What's that look for?" May was commenting on the slight grin on his face.

"You, it's just been a while since I've seen you genially smile let alone laugh." Coulson told her.

May gave him a small shy smile as she went and sat next to him again. "Who do you have working on how to change him back?" May asked.

"Stark. I call Maria yesterday and told her about what happened. She called back this morning to let me know that Stark was on board and was sending some people out to collect all the machines in the room you found Grant in." Coulson informed her.

"Does Stark know you're alive then?"

"Don't know Maria never said."

"How long do you think it'll take Stark to figure out a way to change him back?" Colson studied May closely before answering.

"I don't know. The machine might have a button that reverses the de-ageing then it would just be a matter of Stark finding the right machine." May nodded processing what Coulson had told her. "Mel….." Coulson started but was interrupted when Skye burst through the door.

"Fitz….Fitz….He's awake." Skye stuttered out trying to get her breath back from running all the way from the medical wing.

Both May and Coulson looked at each other before quickly making their way out of the office. May instructed Skye to watch Grant as she passed the hacker. Together, May and Coulson, made their way to the medical wing to see how Fitz was. Entering his room they found him sitting up in bed talking to Simmons and Trip.

"How are you doing Fitz?" Coulson asked.

"Like I've told Simmons I'm _fine_." Fitz said putting a great deal emphasis on the word 'fine'.

"You went through a traumatic event Fitz, I'm sure Simmons just wants to make sure everything is alright." Coulson told the younger man.

"Do you remember what happened?" May asked.

"Yes but some of it's a bit hazy. Was it really Ward who….you know…." A very uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry Fitz but yes it was Ward." Simmons broke the news to him.

"Is he….ummm…"

"Dead?" May finished off for him. Fitz nodded. "No he's been contained." Everyone, apart from Fitz, shoot May a questionable look.

As if on cue Skye entered the room with Grant in her arms. "He was getting cranky so I thought it would be best to bring him to you." Skye said as she handed Grant over to May. They all watched as May took Grant from Skye and held him close. May whispered to Grant which seemed to settle him down. Resting his head on her shoulder, May fished out his dummy from her pocket and gave it to him.

"How long have I been out?" Fitz blurted out.

"Ummm….a day." Simmons nervously told him. Fitz looked from Simmons to May then to Grant then back to May.

"I'll go." May tuned to leave but Coulson stopped her.

"Stay, its best we tell him now rather than later." Coulson said."

"Sir, Fitz has not long woken up I think it would be best to tell him later." Simmons voiced her opinion.

"I'm right here you know and I would like to know what the bloody hell is going on." Fitz told them.

"Fitz meet Grant, Grant say hi to Leo." May introduced them.

"Hello Grant, wait Grant? As in Ward?" Fitz had his confusion written all over his face.

"Yes." May answered shifting Grant in her arms so Fitz could get a better look at the little boy. May took his dummy out of his mouth and whispered to him to say 'hi' to Fitz.

"Hi Wee-oo." Grant softly said flopping his head back against May's chest.

Fitz smiled, "Can I hold him?" Fitz asked but May seemed a little reluctant to let him. "I'm not going to hurt him if that's what you're thinking. I'm just trying to understand. Yesterday Ward tried to kill Simmons and I and now you're telling me he's a baby, I'm just trying to wrap my head around it all I promise." May nodded a couple of times, it was like she was trying to convince herself that Fitz wasn't going to harm Grant. Stepping forward May sat Grant down on Fitz's lap.

Grant looked curiously at Fitz before turning back to May, holding his arms out to her. Picking Grant back up he re-rested his head back on May's shoulder tiredly rubbing his eyes as she ran a hand up and down his back.

"Does he remember what he did?" Fitz asked as he watched the child fall asleep in May's arms.

"We don't think so." Coulson answered. "We asked him what the last thing he could remember and that was a man shouting at his mother and he hasn't given any indication that he knows who we are."

"So what 's happens to him now?" Fitz asked.

"We are going to take care of him. Since I didn't know when you would wake up, I've gotten Stark working on how to change him back but I'm sure he wouldn't mind your inputs if that's what you want." Coulson hadn't missed the look May shot him when he said 'we' instead of her when taking about who was going to take care of Grant.

"Ok." Fitz said nodding his head processing the fact that Ward was now a baby and they were going to take care of him until they could change him back into an adult.

"I think its best we let Fitz rest now." Coulson announced.

May was first to leave the room followed by Skye and Trip. Coulson waited for Simmons to leave but she made no indication that she was planning on moving from Fitz'z bed side so Coulson let them be.

Leaving the room Coulson heard Trip ask Skye id she wanted doing some training which Skye agreed to since she had nothing else to do. Not knowing what to do with himself Coulson followed May. Reaching May's room he found her standing beside the cot watching Grant sleep peacefully.

"I meant what I said about us all taking care of him." Coulson quietly said from the doorway.

"Ok." May didn't sound convinced.

"I mean it Melinda."

"Phil it doesn't matter if I believe you or not. All I ask is for you all to treat him like you would any other child instead of a criminal." May told him.

"I'm sure we'll have no problem with that. Skye had spent most of last night talking about how adorable he is." Coulson entered the room and went to stand beside May. "Promise me I won't lose you again."

May kept her eye glued on Grant as she felt Coulson's fingers interlock with hers. Deep down apart of May was secretly wishing that Stark or anybody else wouldn't be able to find a way to change Grant back. She wanted to give the little boy the life he should have had. She knew that his mother would have never won mother of the year and there was also this missing five years in his adolescence which made no sense. May also wanted the chance to be a mother again. Hopefully for a much longer time than she had before. Holding tightly onto his hand as if he was her only life line, she turned to face him. She gave him a small sad smile and before she could say anything, Coulson know exactly what she was going to say.

"I can't promise you that."

* * *

><p><strong>Another update will come tomorrow and please review.<strong>

**:D**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello**

**AN: I would just like to thank everyone who has taken the time to review. I'm so glad everyone is loving this story. Thank you again.**

**Enjoy**

**:D**

**xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Skye and May sat on the floor on the living area playing with baby Grant, who had now been a baby for the past week. Simmons had informed May that his ribs were healing nicely and that they would be heal by the end of the week. Grant was now talking, more babbling, now and he was able to stand up but was jet to take his first step. They had also found out quickly that Grant liked to investigate so they always had to keep at least one eye on him at all times. To be on the safe side Coulson had sent Skye and Trip out to buy some baby gate and to say that Skye had enjoyed the outing would have been an understatement as she had come back with a hand full of cute outfits for Grant. Two of them had been dress up costumes- one Iron Man and the other Captain America. When Skye had arrived back from the shopping trip she immediately took Grant and played dress up which he had willingly let her do and Skye even got more pictures of him to add to her growing collection.

In the past week Grant had spent most of the time with May and Skye. May had surprised herself by actually enjoying spending time with the young hacker. Sometimes Coulson and Fitz would join them, Trip had only spent some time with Grant since he didn't have much past experience dealing with children and Simmons had barely spent any time with him but no one blamed her- they could all see that the pod experience was still hanging over her. Koenig was only ever seen with Coulson which was perfectly fine with May since he creped her out.

"Grant what's this?" May held up a toy car in front of him.

"Car." Grant said reaching out for the toy.

"Well done, Grant." May prised him handing the toy over to him.

"His speech is getting better." Skye commented.

"I think in the beginning he was quite because he was in a new environment surrounded by new people. Since he's talking a lot more now maybe my previously thoughts about his mother may have slightly been a bit harsh but I still believe that she wouldn't win a mother of the year award." May said.

"What do you know about his family?" Skye asked.

"Only what was in his file, why?"

"He never talked about them."

"From what I know he never had the greatest upbringing. I know that social services had been involved a couple of times which resulted in Grant, along with his younger brother and sister, living with his grandmother."

"What about his older brother?"

"His file had said that his grandmother refused to take the oldest boy because of his temper." Skye nodded remembering what Ward had previously told her about his older brother.

"Well he doesn't need to worry about that family anymore, do you Grant." Grant turned his attention to Skye when she said his name. "That's right isn't cause you've got me, Leo and Jemma (when she comes around) we're your brother and sister's, Trip is like a cousin then we have Phil who more of a uncle at the moment but I think he'll become daddy Phil in no time. Who's left Grant?" Skye asked the little boy.

"Mama!" He shouted happily and pointed to May. He hadn't understood half of what Skye had said but knew she had never said his mama's name. In the beginning May had tried to get him to call her anything but mama. However Skye had taught him to call her mama and there was no changing that and now May smile and felt her heart warm every time he called her mama.

"That's right." Skye scooped him up and held him under his armpits as he stood on her lap. "who do you love more Grant, me or Mama?"

"Mama, Mama!" Grant shouted bouncing up and down on Skye's lap.

"You're such a Mama's boy." Skye commented and blew raspberries in his cheek which made him squeal with laughter.

"You're good him." May said with a smile on her face as she watched the two of them interact.

"I had plenty of practice growing up." Skye replied indirectly talking about the sixteen years she spent in the orphanage and foster system.

May continued to watch the pair as they sat cuddling together. "I think someone's ready from their nap." May could tell by the way Grant cuddled into Skye sucking his thumb.

At the word nap, Grant snapped his head toward May, "No nap!" He shouted over and over again.

"Would you like me to get him a bottle?" Skye asked passing Grant to May.

"Please." May replied.

Taking Grant in her arms she went and sat in the sofa with her legs crossed, she sat him in her lap with an arm supporting his upper back and her free hand she wiped away his tears.

"No nap Mama." Grant said hiccupping.

"You need to have a nap or you won't grow into a big strong boy." May told him.

"No!" Grant screeched.

"Shhh…Shhh….." May softly stroked his cheek with the back of her finger to sooth him.

"Mama nap?" Grant said once he had calmed down.

"You want me to nap with you?" May deciphered what he was asking.

"Yes." He replied sleepily.

"Ok, Mama will nap with you." She told him as she continued to sooth him whilst she waited for Skye to bring her his bottle.

When Skye re-entered the room she passed the bottle over to the older woman who then gave it to Grant. Even though during meal times Grant would drink from a sippy cup they found that it was easier to put him down for a nap or bed time with a bottle of warm milk.

"Skye can you pass me the blanket please also is his dummy in here?" May said quietly.

Skye passed her the blanker and looked among Grant's toys to see if his dummy was there. Skye managed to find the dummy attached to one of Bun Bun's ears. May hocked her finger through the ring of the dummy so she could give it to him once he had finished with his bottle. When he had finished his milk, May moved so her back was resting on the arm of the sofa with her legs stretched out in front of her then draped the blanket over them to keep them warm.

"You're not putting him to bed?" Skye asked taking a seat in the chair across from May.

"He wants me to take a nap with him." May said placing a kiss on Grant's head then rested her cheek on top of his head taking in his baby cent.

"Taking a nap actually sounds like a great idea." Skye commented curling up in the chair.

May laughter, "Be glad he's not a new born after a couple of weeks with very little sleep you will find yourself sleeping where ever you can lay your head like the steering wheel of a car."

"Coulson?"

"Yip. I had asked him to run out to grab some food for us. A few hours later and he had not returned so I gave him a call only to find him sleeping in Lola." Both women laughed.

Skye liked this new May. Baby Grant had brought out a different side of May. This May was more open, constantly smiled and was good company. Skye looked over at May and watched her hold the little boy close running her thumb gently over the back of his head. Skye smiled and got comfortable on the chair to have a nap herself.

***A.O.S***

Coulson had gathered everyone around the dining table with some important news for them all. When Coulson entered the kitchen/dining area he searched for May, she was sitting as far away as possible from him holding Grant close to her.

"I just got a call from Hill." Coulson addressed to them all. "Curiosity got the better of Stark so he hacked into CyberTech to see for himself what happened so now knows that Fury and I are both alive. He's now demanding answers and is refusing to continue with finding how to change Grant back until his questions have been answered. Therefore first thing tomorrow morning we're heading to New York."

"We get to meet Tony Stark." Skye blurted out.

"Cool." Fitz commented.

"Will we get to meet the rest of the avengers?" Trip asked.

With that Skye, FitzSimmons and Trip started their own conversation between themselves. Coulson tried to get their attention back but had no vale so took a seat next to May.

"Hey Buddy." Coulson ran his fingers through Grant hair. Taking a seat Coulson held out his hand to the child since for some reason Grant liked to play with peoples fingers. "Are you alright with this?" Coulson asked May talking about them all going to New York.

"I get a say?" May replied sarcastically.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Yes I'm alright with us going to New York since I doubt this machine has a revers button. Also even though Stark is a 'genius', I don't believe her had ever thought about how he would de-age someone then how to reverse the process. Therefore Grant is still going to be a baby for a little while longer and I get to see the girls." May told him with a smirk on her face.

"So I'm the only one thinking this trip is a very bad idea." Coulson said.

"You know you could have just gone yourself."

"If I knew how to fly one of those Quinjets then I would have."

"I did tell you that you should have learnt how to fly." May smiled as she remembered the good old times. "You could have flown Lola." May reminded him.

"True but I've never flown in her that great of a distance and I don't want to wreck her. Also I thought that this trip could be like a family holiday for us." Coulson told her reaching over to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. Gently caressing her cheek, he smiled when he felt her lean into his touch. Leaning forward he pulled her close to him locking their lips together. As he felt May begin to kiss him back they were rudely interrupted by wolf whistles from the team. May bit her lip as she blushed slightly and Coulson smirked leaning his head against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and there will be another update tomorrow.<strong>

**:D**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

May sat in the cockpit with Skye and Grant on their way to their way to New York. Ever since 'the kids' had seen her and Coulson kiss Skye had been stuck to her side grinning like a Cheshire cat. Even though Skye had been sitting in the co-pilot seat since take off but the young women had barley said a word.

"You've been surprisingly quiet." May spoke breaking the silence between the two of them.

"Just thinking." Skye answered smirking.

"Skyeeee….." May lengthened the hackers name as she turned her chair to face the hacker. "Just say it, I know it is killing you keeping quite."

Skye turned her chair so she and May where now sitting face to face, "You and A.C?"

"Complicated" May simply replied.

"Come on….." Skye groaned throwing her head back. "You've got to give me more than that." She complained.

"There is nothing more _than_ that." May replied.

"I'd beg to differ especially after that kiss." Skye stated "And we all know that you and Coulson have a past."

"Phil and I haven't been together for thirteen years now also you're reading way too much into that kiss." May explained.

"I've seen the way A.C looks at you, how he looks for you every time he enters a room. Whether or not you accept it, he still loves you and I don't think he ever stopped loving you." Skye told the older women.

"Love was never the problem." May admitted, sighing she sank further into her chair. May watched Grant happily play with BunBun on Skye's lap. "I blamed myself for Michael's death. No matter how many times Phil told me it wasn't, I refused to believe him. I through myself into my work and drank every night to try and forget. In a matter of months we had drifted apart and were barely speaking to each other. One night I found Phil in his office crying whistle he looked through Michael's baby albums, that's when I realised he had been there for me but I hadn't been there for him. Michael was his son too and I had forgotten I wasn't the only one who lost Michael. In that moment not only did I feel like I'd failed as a mother but as a wife as well.

"A couple of days later Coulson left for a mission and I packed my bags and left. When Phil returned home, he returned home to an empty house and divorce papers. He tried to talk to me but I just pushed him further and further away and after a year he signed the divorce papers. Even when he was reassigned to the Triskelion two years ago, I continued to keep him at arm's length. Even now I keep him at arm's length because I still love him and I don't want to a fail him again. Phil's always said that I changed after Michael's death and even move after Bahrain but he's changed too."

***A.O.S***

May landed the plains on a private air strip that Stark owned, which was about 10 miles from the city. May smiled as she listened to Skye talk to Grant about helping land the Bus. Her heart warmed as Grant's laughter erupted through the cockpit. Taxiing down the run way May parked the Bus into an empty hanger. Turning off the engine and lowering the ramp of the cargo hold, May took Grant from Skye as they left the cockpit heading down to the cargo hold to meet with the rest of the team.

"How are we getting to Stark tower?" Skye asked as they all gathered just outside the lab.

"Hill is on her way here so half will go with her and the other half will take our SUV." Coulson replied.

"How far away is Hill?" May said.

"I'm right behind you." Hill answered walking up the cargo ramp.

Reaching the group of Agents, Hill shock with Coulson before her eyes fell on Grant. If she was so be honest she hadn't completely believed Coulson when he told her Grant Ward was now a two year old and even after watching the CyberTech footage she still struggled to believe it.

"Stark is going to flip when he sees Grant." Hill said not taking her eyes off the child.

"And I'll flip him if he's does anything to Grant without my say." May expressed.

"As long as you don't shoot him." Coulson commented.

"I make no promises." May replied.

"Well you'll have to get in line, Romanoff's at the front of the queue and Pepper's after her especially after yesterday's bust up." Hill told her friend.

"I thought Romanoff was still in DC hashing things out congress." May commented shifting Grant onto her other hip.

"She was until 3 day ago. She's apparently here 'working things out'." Hill informed the two older agents.

"It's a good thing we're here then." Coulson said knowing that 'working things out' means lots and lots of vodka for the Russia assassin. "Right, now down to business." Coulson said in a serious manner. "May, Grant and I will go with Hill whilst Trip will drive the rest of you to Stark tower."

"Skye comes with me." May stated, Phil didn't want to argue with her so he just nodded.

"Why did you say I was to go with you?" Skye whispered when she came to May side with Grant's car seat.

"I don't trust Coulson not to get Hill to take Grant away." May answered honestly as she buckled Grant into his car seat.

"He wouldn't do that." Skye replied.

"He would. He doesn't trust me not to get attached to Grant."

"Because of Michael?" May just nodded in reply.

***A.O.S***

The journey to Stark tower had been an extremely quiet and tension filled one. Grant would occasionally break the silence with his random babbling. May would on sometimes answer Grant's random babbled questions but had a hard time concentrating since she couldn't block out Coulson's constant stare as he watched her in the rear view mirror.

Arriving at the underground car park of Stark tower, Hill parked in her usual parking spot. Exiting the car, May unfolding the buggy and placed Grant inside before joining everyone else at the front of the car as they waited for Trip to arrive.

"I think we lost Trip." Coulson commented as they waited.

"Fitz probably begged Trip to take him to the zoo so he could see the monkeys." Skye joked.

"I'll make sure to look out for any missing monkey reports in the new if that's the case." Coulson joked back.

Coulson stood watching May out of the corner of his eye like he had on the drive over. Ever since they kissed May seemed to be keeping her distance from her. He had tried to talk to her that morning but she had gotten the plane ready then stayed in the cockpit with Skye for the whole flight. He thought about talking to Skye but didn't want to break the trust the two of them had built over the past week. He was just going to have to wait until he could get her alone. Trip arrived five minutes later since he had lost Hill at a set of traffic lights then ended up taking the wrong turn. Squeezing into the lift they headed up to Stark's main living quarters.

"Jarvis." Hill said aloud as the lift began to move.

"Yes, Agent Hill?" Jarvis's voice filled the lift.

"Can you ask everyone to meet me in the main living area, please?" Hill instructed the AI.

"Certainly Agent Hill and it's good to see you again Agent Coulson."

"Thanks Jarvis." Coulson replied hoping that everyone else would be as welcoming as Jarvis was.

When the lift doors opened Hill lead the team out and down a wide hallway before stopping just before the hallway opened out into the main living area. "You ready for this?" Hill asked turning to face Coulson.

"Just thinking of it like ripping of a band aid off, going to do it quick and hopefully painless." Coulson said felling soft fingers brush against his.

Looking down he noticed the hand belonged to May. He turned his head to find May standing by his side smiling at him. He smiled as she threaded her fingers and squeezed his hand reassuring him that she would be by his side.

* * *

><p><strong>another chapter tomorrow and please update <strong>

**:D**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi**

**sorry for not updating yesterday but I was feeling well so it complete slipped my mind. **

**enjoy**

**:D**

**xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"So did you really die or was it all a rouse so that we group together and defeat thousands of aliens a long with a cuckoo Asgardain Prince." Stark said as he paced back and forth in front of the team.

"No I was dead, for several days in fact." Coulson informed him.

"That's impossible." Stark turned to face him.

"It should have been but Fury did everything to bring me back." Coulson replied, "I'd tell you want procedures the surgeons but I don't wish to discuss it."

"I for one don't care about how they brought you back, I'm just glad you're alive." Romanoff got up off her seat and hugged the man that gave her a second chance of a better life.

"It's good to see you too, 'Tasha." Coulson hugged the younger women back.

"Is Ward really and baby?" 'Tasha said her eyes falling on the buggy.

"He is but we don't believe that he remembers the past twenty nine years." Coulson told her.

Coulson gave May a nod who then took Grant out of the buggy. She held him against her chest so everyone could see him. Everyone's jaws dropped when they saw him. Just like Hill, they had been having problem believing someone had actually designed a machine that would de-age a person.

"What the…"

"Clinton Francis Barton you finish that sentence and it will be your finial sentence." May warned him.

Barton held his hands up in surrender, knowing from past experiences that you never tick off Melinda May. A slight snigger filled the room and Barton struggled to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Nice to see you haven't lost you're charm Mel." 'Tasha joked. May smirked at her friend.

"So is this the baby Agent?" Stark asked.

"Yes and his name is Grant." May informed him.

"Will I've found the machine that changed him into a child and over the past couple of days Bruce and I have been working on how to reverse the process." Stark told Coulson. "However we don't actually know where to start."

"That's got to be a first." Barton muttered.

"Do you want to have a try at it Birdman?" Stark sarcastically asked when he heard Barton's comment.

That comment lead to an argument between the two men which Coulson ended up joining in and even Fitz put his once say into the argument. The women stood back and listened to argument shaking their heads at how childish the men were.

"How about we have a catch up in the kitchen?" Pepper suggested.

"Yeah they could be at this for a while." Hill said.

It took the men an hour to realise that women were no longer in the same room of them. Following the sound of laughter they found the women in the library sitting in a circle with Grant in the middle. Grant happily sat there lapping up the attention the women where all giving him.

"Now that's not fair." Stark commented.

***A.O.S***

May laid Grant down in the centre of the bed. Stark had asked them if they wanted to stay so until further notice the team was going to be staying in Stark tower. Since May hadn't planned on staying at Stark Tower she hadn't brought Grant's travel cot so was planning a trip back to 'the playground' to collect it and a few other things.

"Mel." Coulson voice came from the doorway. "Can we talk?"

"About." May said keeping her back to him.

"You know what I want to talk about."

"I have nothing to say on the matter."

"Mel, please." Coulson walked over and stood behind her gentle placing a hand on her shoulder. "Why can't we talk about it?"

"Because you and I want different things." May told him with her back still to her.

"How can you know what I want when you won't talk about?" Coulson argued.

"You want the same thing you did 13 years ago."

"I got the message 13 years ago that we wouldn't be together anymore. Sure I miss our midnight talks or the days we spent in bed forgetting about the outside world. I would just like you to be by my side because you want to and not because you're following orders. So tomorrow when you pick up Grant's things you don't have to come back and if you don't I chase you." Coulson sadly said then left the room.

May sat there with her eyes closed hanging her head. She wanted nothing more than to curl up into ball and stay there all night. She had been so wrong about Coulson. All Coulson wanted was for her to be by his side like the good old day. Wiping away the tears that had fallen she made sure that Grant had enough pillows surrounding her before she left the room in search of Coulson.

"Have any of you seen Phil?" She asked Skye, FitzSimmons and Barton who were sitting watching TV.

"He said he was going out for a walk. He looked really upset when he left." Skye told her.

"Skye can you look after Grant for me please?" May asked the younger women.

"Sure." Skye replied.

May grabbed her jacket and went out to look for Coulson. They had spent a couple of years living in New York and had an idea of where he might have gone. Taking a short walk she entered the building, paying the entrance fee she took the elevator all the way to the top. She found him leaning against the rail looking out over central park. Ever since his first visit to New York when he was a child he loved the view of central park from the top of the Empire State building. It was the spot where he would visit when he need to think it was also the spot where he proposed to her and where she had told him she was pregnant with Michael.

"I knew I would find you hear." May said coming up to stand behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leant her head against his back. "I'm sorry." May whispered into his back.

"What for?" Coulson asked turning so they were now standing face to face.

"For jumping to conclusions." She told him.

"Mel you don't need to apologize. I shouldn't have kissed you." Coulson placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking at him. "Why do you keep pushing me away? The last time you pushed me away, I lost you for 11 years."

"I'm scared Phil, that's why I keep pushing you away." She replied allowing the tear to fall. "You've always said that I've changed but you've changed to and it was my fault. I should have been there for you after Michael died like you were for me but I wasn't. I failed you."

"You didn't fail me." He told her wiping away her tears. "Do you want to know why I kissed you?"

"Yes."

"Ever since Grant as turned into a baby it's like I've been getting my wife back. You smile and laugh and every time I see you with Grant, I think about how you were with Michael. You say you're scared but I'm scared too. I'm scared that once we change Grant back you'll leave and like you said before you couldn't promise me that I wouldn't lose you. You mean the world to me Mel and yes for a second I thought I could get you back but I was wrong. I'm also scared that if I start to treat Grant like my son it might feel I'm replacing Michael and I'm not ready for that" He turned away from her before he would say something that he might regret but the look on May's face told her that she already knew what he was thinking.

"You don't want me to come back tomorrow, do you?" May asked.

"I don't know. Maybe spending some time apart might put things in perspective for us."

"And when Grant is changed back, what happens then?"

Coulson turned back to face her. She had fresh tears running down her cheeks as did he. Instead of saying anything he just held her in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Will May stay or will she go...You'll have to wait until review<strong>

**:D **

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The couple spent a couple of hours at the top of the Empire State building just holding each other before they headed back to Stark Tower. Arriving back at the tower they headed up silently and went straight to the room May was staying in. Neither of them said anything as Coulson stripped down to his under shirt and boxers and as May took off her trouser, socks and bra. May carefully moved Grant over so he now lay more to one side of the bed instead of the middle. May got into the bed then Coulson climbed in behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist Coulson pulled her in close to his chest. Turning in his arms to face him, May snaked her arms around his neck resting her head on his chest.

"I love you, Phil." May whispered.

"I love you too, Melinda." Coulson whispered back tightening his hold on her.

In the morning Coulson was first to wake as May now slept in until 8 am with Grant. Gently Coulson moved her hair that had fallen in front of her face whilst she slept. He smiled at how peaceful she looked. Tarring is eyes away from May he look over to the other side of the bed to make sure Grant was still asleep.

"Is he still asleep?" May tiredly asked into Coulson's chest.

"Yeah. Do you want to get up?" Coulson asked giving her a kiss on the side of her head.

"No, can we just stay here until he wakes up?" She replied snuggling in closer to him.

"Sure." He said smiling. "Where are you going to be staying?"

"I was thinking about going to my mom's place in the Hamptons." She informed him.

"Your mom isn't going to be is she?" Coulson and May's mom didn't get along well.

May laughed at the look on Coulson's face, "No she's at her time share in the Maldives."

"Thank God." Coulson mumbled.

"Behave, she is my mother at the end of day." May reminded him.

"More like the Wicked Witch of the East." That comment earned him a playful slap.

Before they could say anything else a tiredly yawn could be heard from the other side of the bed. May turned over to find Grant stretching out, rubbing his eyes to getting rid of the sandy man from the corners of his eyes.

"Morning Sweetie." May reached out for Grant. Taking a hold of him, she sat him on her stomach as lay on her back.

"Mama." Grant smiled down at her. "'Ill." Grant greeted his former boss.

"Morning Buddy." Coulson ruffled his hair. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

"In a few minutes." May said moving a little closer to Coulson. May wanted to savour the moment since once she left she didn't know how long it was going to be until she saw him again.

***A.O.S***

After breakfast and getting herself and Grant cleaned and dressed, she went in search of Skye. The young hacker had already agreed to returning to 'the playhouse' to retrieve some of Grant's things but May needed to talk to her about whether or not the hacker would go to the Hamptons with her and Grant. May found her in a heated debate with Stark, it was something to do with computers that's all May could understand of what they were shouting about.

"Skye can I have a word please?" May interrupted them.

"Yeah." Skye turned and walked away from Stark.

May lead Skye back to her room knowing that's where they could talk privately. Once Skye had entered the room May closed the door and went and sat on the edge of the bed. She patted the spot next to her indicating she wanted Skye to take a seat.

"As you know I'm planning to head back to 'the playground' to retrieve a couple of things but Grant and I won't be returning." May informed the hacker.

"What! Why?" Skye had not been expecting that.

"Phil and I are working through a couple of times and have decided that for the moment it would be best to spend some apart."

"You can't go we're a family and family stick together!" Skye shouted.

"Skye," May reached out to take Skye's hand in hers but Skye snatched her hand away. "I'm only going to the Hamptons. From here it's only a two hour drive and I would like you to come with me."

"What about FitzSimmons or Trip?"

"They are going to be staying here."

"So it'll just be me, you and Grant?" Skye asked the older women.

"Yes but they can visit whenever they want." May reassured her.

With that Skye ran from the room, May quickly followed. Skye ran through the halls and went to the last room she saw Coulson was in. Coulson had been sitting on the sofa talking to Barton when Skye attacked him. It took him a couple of seconds for him realise that Skye was crying. Looking up at the entrance to the living area he saw May, who was also crying.

"Skye, can you listen to me please?" Coulson whispered into Skye's ear. Skye tiled her head slightly so she could look up at him. "I need you to go with May to make sure her mother doesn't get her to join the CIA." Coulson said trying to lighten the mood and it worked since he got a laugh out of Skye.

"You'll come and visit won't you."

"Of course." Coulson told her.

"And you'll bring FitzSimmons and Trip."

"I don't think they would let me leave if I didn't bring them with me."

"Ok, I'll go with May." Skye said cuddling into the man she saw as a father.

An hour later Skye, May and Grant were ready to leave. As May said goodbye to Hill and Romanoff they promise to come up and visit with Simmons so they could have a girl's night. Skye had found it hard to say goodbye to FitzSimmons but the trio promised to keep in constant contact with each other.

"You'll let me know when you've arrived at the house." Coulson asked May.

"I promise I will." May told him.

"Can you promise I will also I'll get Skye back in one piece?" Coulson said.

"I make no promises on that." May joked.

Smiling up at him she wrapped her arms round his neck and she pulled him down and passionately kissed him.

"I love you." May mumbled against his lips.

"I love you too." Coulson immediately replied then pulled her in to another passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Another update will come tomorrow. Please review.<strong>

**:D**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Once May and Skye had collected everything they needed before taking the four hour journey to the Hamptons. Just before they left the base May got Grant down for his nap meaning that he would be asleep for most if not at least half of the drive.

"Have you got very thing you need?" May asked Skye as they got into the SUV.

"Yip." Skye replied popping the 'p'.

"I want to thank you for coming with me, I know it was hard for you to leave." May sincerely said.

"It's no problem plus A.C asked me to make sure that your mother doesn't convince you to join the CIA." Skye told the older women.

"My mother has spent my whole life trying to convince me to follow in her footsteps but has yet to succeed." May replied.

"I also got the impression that your mother and AC don't get along."

"My mother has always thought that Phil wasn't good enough for me. She has also always believed that you should never mix business with pleasure."

"What about your father, did he approve of AC?" Skye inquired.

"They never got the pleasure of meeting. My father past away when I was fifteen but I have no doubt that he would have scared Phil to inches of his death. Through I have no doubt that they would have gotten along as time passed."

May and Skye's conversation continued until Grant woke up from his nap, after that both women kept him entertained. Since the roads where quiet and the fact that she only had to stop once to change Grant managed to arrive at her mother's house in the Hamptons in two and a half hours.

Pulling into the familiar drive May could see Skye's mouth drop open. When May had told her they were going to the Hamptons, Skye had been expecting a nice cosy beach house not the castle like mansion that was in front of her.

"Wow." It was the only thing Skye could say.

Stepping out of the car Skye felt like she was in another world. The mansion was three stores high with a glamourous red brick finish. The gravel driveway stopped at set of stairs leading up to the two large black oak doors. On either side of the door were flower baskets bursting with colourful flowers. The front lawn was just a beautiful as the house. Neatly cut grass with flowers lining the edge of the driveway, there were several tree located throughout the garden. Getting out of the car, Skye could smell the sea. Skye was defiantly glad she had not stayed in New York.

"Come on I'll give you the grand tour." May said as she lead Skye to the front door.

May thought it would be best to work from the top of the house to the bottom since she knew the minute she showed the hacker the pool Skye wouldn't be leaving it. In total there were nine luxurious bedrooms, five of them had en-suite, on the second and top floor. Seven other bathroom in various places throughout the house, an extremely lager kitchen and dinner room next to it. Going through the patio door in the living room lead to the back garden which was just was well kept as the front. At the bottom on the garden there was a gate that took you straight on to the beach.

Just as May was about to show Skye the back garden an elderly women walked through the patio doors.

"Mom." May gasped in surprise.

***A.O.S***

A young Hydra Agent nervously knocked on the door of his boss' office. He had been given the job of finding out where all the Hydra Agents were throughout the world. A week ago he had been given two lists- one with the twenty most important Hydra Agents and other had the rest on it. On the first list the Agents where list in order of importance. The young Hydra Agent had managed to find all Agents apart one, the most important one- Grant Ward. Most of the Hydra Agents had been easy to find as they had gone to their assigned bases, other were in prison or dead but Grant Ward had simply vanished.

"Come in!" A voice boomed from within office.

Swallowing the limp in his throat his hand shook as he open the door. His legs felt like jelly as he walked towards his boss' desk.

"Have you found everyone?" His boss asked.

"Yes sir expect one." He young man replied.

"Who?"

"Gr…Gr…Grant W…Ward, Sir." He stammered.

"Why not?" His boss was trying his best to remain calm.

"It's like he's just vanished. He never arrived at the basic in DC, he's not in any federal prisons and there's no death certificate for him. He's gone." He told his boss.

"You find him. I don't care how you do it but you find him!" His boss bellowed. The young Agent took that as his queue to leave and ran out of the office.

The boss pounded his fist against his desk. He had warned Garrett to get rid of Ward the second he had been accepted into Coulson's little dream team. However Garrett didn't listen saying that having Ward on Coulson's team would get them valuable information. The boss laughed at that thought. Sure they now knew that Fury had a brought Coulson back from dead with some miracle drug but that had been blown up when Garrett had found it location.

Grant Ward was Hydra's biggest threat and he was nowhere to be found. Ward knew too much and had to be found and illuminated before the government could get their hands on him. He prayed that if the government already had Ward then Garrett had trained him well and Ward would keep his mouth shut. Hydra's next moves could only go ahead if they had Ward if not Hydra might just have to wait in the shadows a little while longer but he was certain of one thing. The second they found Ward a bullet would be going through his head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya **

**AN: Woohoo! 50 reviews thank you, thank you and please please keep them coming. Now to the bad news for the next two weeks I wont be able to update everyday as after this weekend I'm only in work on wednesday and than I have the following week off, which means i have to type every chapter twice(once on my laptop to check my grammar and spelling mistakes then on my phone so I can up load it) all because I still don't have access to the internet at home(Stupid BT) :( So I promise that I will try and up date as much as i can.**

**Now spoiler alert: Bloody hell, Simmons has something to do with Hydra and she was pointing a gun at Coulson :OI thought i was going to explode when i saw that promo.**

**Enjoy **

**:D**

**xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

"What are you doing here, I thought you were still in the Maldives." May blurted out.

"And hello to you too, Melinda." May's mother replied. "I could also ask you the same question as well as others." Her eyes falling on the child in her daughter's arms.

"Do you want me to take, Grant?" Skye whispered to May.

"Please." May handed Grant over to his surrogate big sister. May watched Skye leave the room before she turned back to her mother.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Melinda. You can start with the fact that you never told me you were expecting another child."

"He's not mine technically." May told her mother.

"Let's take a seat, I have a feeling it's going to be a long story." May followed her mother to the sofas. May sat down across from her mother.

May sat on the sofa silently picking at her fingers. She felt like a teenager who had just been caught sneaking her boyfriend into her bedroom. But then it's normally how she felt when it came to being questioned but her mother.

"Grant is a member of my team." May finally told her mother.

"Team? I take it you're no longer in Administration anymore? The only thing you told me the last time we spoke was you need a location on Maria." Her mother said.

"I did as a favour to Fury, he asked me to keep an eye on a good friend." May explained.

"And who might this good friend be?"

"Philip."

"Well that explains a lot."

"What that supposed to mean, mom?"

"He was never good enough for you, Melinda."

"Not this again." May groaned. "I'm the one how not good enough for him. I was the one who found Grant after he had been turned into a baby. I'm not sure how he was turned into a baby but he needed someone to look after him and I put myself forward for that. For the first time in a long time I feel like I have purpose in life, I feel like I'm living my life instead of just letting it pass me by. In the past week, Grant has brought Phil and I closer together, it's the closest we've been in over ten years, but Phil's scared that he'll replace Michael with Grant. So we decided it would be best to spend time apart whilst Phil works through a couple of things." May spilled out to her mother.

"Well I'm glad you're smiling again." Her mother told her so May gave her a small smile. "So when am I getting to meet this little boy who's captivated my daughters heart."

"Just let me find out where Skye went with him and I'll introduce you to him." May took out her phone and texted Skye. A moment later Skye text back informing May they were in the back garden.

Heading outside May was first to spot Skye at the bottom of the garden. Skye was kneeling at the gate that leads on to beach. She was holding on to Grant, who was standing next to her. The spot Skye was in was one of May's favourite places as it was breathing taking just to sit there as the sun set with all the reds, oranges and yellows danced across the water.

"Skye." May said softly so not to startle the young woman as they got closer to her.

Skye turned when she heard her name being called. She smiled at May before turned her attention back to Grant. "Grant look, who's that?" Skye pointed to the younger of the two women.

"Mama!" Grant squealed happily with a cheeky toothy grin on his face.

As May got closer Grant held up his arms towards her. Scooping him up May held him against her chest placing a kiss on the side of his head, she turned to face her mother.

"Mom, this I Grant. Grant meet Nana Yun." May smirked at her mother. "Also Skye this is my mother, Yun, Mom this is Skye's- she's also a member of my team.

"Hi." Skye said shaking hands with May's mother.

"Are you going to say Hi, Grant?" May asked. Grant shyly buried his head into the crock of his mama's neck. "Since when did you become shy, Mister." May said tickling his side causing him to giggle.

Grant turned his head so he could see the older woman. "Hi." He said shyly before burring his head back into the crock of May's neck and sucking his thumb.

"Don't suck your thumb, Grant." May told him taking his thumb out of his mouth.

"It's very nice to meet you, Grant." Yun said moving closer to her daughter and the child. "I must say that if you hadn't told me that child wasn't yours I would have thought differently. He does slightly look like Philip."

May looked down at Grant and studied him carefully. Yes maybe slightly you could say that Grant looked a little like Coulson, they had the same hair colour, their noses where similar and May was almost certain they had the same smile. However he had the same colour of eyes that she has, just like Michael.

***A.O.S***

Later that evening May and Yun sat in the livingroom talking. Skye had left them not that long after dinner to go Skype with FitzSimmons. May had only left her mother for a while to give Grant a bath and change him into his pj's. As May and her mother spoke, May had given Grant his bottle and he had then fallen asleep an hour ago.

"I never thought I would ever see this side of you again." Yun commented.

"Neither did I, especially after we divorced." May replied.

"Then you and Phil talked about having more children?"

"Yes from the beginning we both wanted more than one. Just before we found out Michael was ill we started talking about having another baby."

"You were a great mother Melinda and even though it might seem to kill me to say this, Phil was a great father as well."

"You think you could say that again so I could record it for Phil to hear." May joked. "Actually one second thought it might cause Phil to have a heart attack if he ever hears you say anything nice about him."

"I can see you haven't lost your sense of humour." Yun sarcastically replied. "For what it's worth I'm glad you found someone like Phil."

"Who are you and what have you done with my mother." May looked at her mother in shock.

"You're my only child, Lin, plus someone had to keep Phil on his toes since your father is no longer around."

"True but Daddy would have lightened up a little." No matter who old she was, she always referred to her father as daddy.

"You always were a daddy's girl."

May smirked at her mother then looked down at a sleeping Grant. "And both my boys turned out to be mommy boys." Standing up she walked over to her mother being careful not to wake Grant. "Goodnight Mama, I'll see you in the morning." May gave her mother a kiss on the cheek goodnight.

"Goodnight, my little one." Yun replied.

Heading up to her bedroom she laid Grant down in his cot before sitting down on her bed to call Phil. She had text him when they had arrive and also to inform him that her mother was also there, so she promised to call to tell him how things went with her mother. The pair spoke on the phone for hours just like they had done when they first started dating. May had told him about what her mother had said him which resulted in Phil asking if her mother was feeling alright.

"Mama." May looked over to Grant and found standing up in his cot.

"What are doing up, Sweetie?" May said walking over to the Grant. "I've got to go Phil, Grant's woken up."

"Alright, I'll speak to you tomorrow…."

"Hold on Phil." May put the phone to Grant's ear. "Say goodnight to Phil, Grant." May whispered.

"'Ite 'ill." Grant said tiredly.

"Goodnight Buddy, be a good boy for Mama." Coulson replied.

"Goodnight Phil, I love you."

"Goodnight Mel, I love you too."

Hanging up May picked Grant up, "Now let's get you back to sleep, Little man." Climbing back into bed, May snuggled down for the night holding Grant close to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

May lounged in a deck chair with Grant on her lap feeding him pieces of fruit. They had spent the most part of the day outside since Grant hadn't been outside as a baby and May thought the fresh air would be good for him. Skye sat close by working on her laptop whilst Yun had gone out to meet with some friends.

"Do you think Coulson would consider having the new SHIELD headquarters here?" Skye asked.

"You'd have to ask him." May replied.

"I can see myself just chilling on the beach as I do my work."

"You'd never get any work done then." May commented.

"I would get it done it would just take longer to get done."

"Here was me thinking you couldn't go any slower than you do at the moment." That comment got May a grape thrown at her so May through one back but Skye wasn't expecting it so Skye ended up having her drink spilt down her.

"You're so dead, Melinda!" Skye screeched.

Skye stormed over to May with a bottle of water in her hand. "Don't you dare." May warned her.

"Oh I do dare." Skye then emptied the bottle of water over May.

"You better run." Skye didn't need to be told twice. May sat Grant in the chair before running after the young woman.

It did take May long to catch Skye and once she had. She picked Skye up and through her over her shoulder and headed towards the pool.

"No, No, No, No. Sorry I really am." Skye shouted when she realised May was going to through her in the pool.

May ignored Skye's protests and through her in the pool however Skye kept a good grip on May so both women ended up in the pool. When they both came back up they glared at each other before bursting into fits of laughter. May swam over to the young hacker and hugger her. Skye was helping to bring out the old May and May was embracing every moment.

"Thank you." May said.

"What for?" Skye looked at her confused.

"For being you." May told her.

***A.O.S***

After getting out of the pool both women went to dry off and get changed. Once dried off they both headed back outside to enjoy the rest of the sunshine. Grant was also enjoying the sunshine, he was lying against May's chest as she read him a story. He enjoyed being able to cuddle with Mama. The last women he stayed with- Stella- she wasn't as nice as his Mama. She didn't cuddle him, she didn't make him laugh or love him. She was nothing like his Mama. He was glad he found his Mama and he loved his Mama very much.

"May, someone wants to talk to you." Skye said from the table. She was pointing her laptop screen. May got up from her seat and went to stand behind Skye and found that she was on Skype with Coulson. "Your mom said that there is a good Chinese restaurant that does take out so I'll go get us some dinner. Do you take Grant with me?"

"No he's being a bit clinging today." May told her.

"Ok, is there anything pacific you would like or will I get us a good mix?" Skye asked.

"A good mix but could get some white rice for Grant, please."

"No problem. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Skye joked.

"I heard you had a very interesting day." Coulson said to her.

May turned to face him to see a smug grin on his face, she rolled her eye typical Skye of course she told him about the pool incident. "Ha! What about you anything exciting happen at Stark Tower?" She asked.

"There was an explosion in the lab, lucky no one was hurt. Also Simmons, Tasha, Maria and Pepper are planning to spend the weekend with you so Stark is treating you all to a spa day. I was thinking of coming up with them and spend some time with Grant."

"Are you sure? I'm sure my mother will have no problem about watching him." May informed him.

"I'm sure. What do say Grant, me and you have a fun boys day?" Coulson said to Grant.

"'Ill!" Grant squealed happily.

"See, Grant thinks it's a good idea." Coulson said. "And maybe we could spend Sunday just the three of us."

"Alright it sounds like a lovely idea." May smiled at him. "We could have a picnic on the beach."

"Perfect." In that moment Coulson would have anything just to hold her. "I miss you, Mel."

"I miss you too."

"It's strange isn't it, we spent over 10 years where we barley saw each other but I can't wait for the next time I get to talk to you and I find my heart quickening every time I get a text from you."

"I know, I feel like a teenager sneaking around." She laughed.

"Just like when we first started dating." Memorise of start of their relationship flashed in his mind.

"Yes like the time my mother came to visit me at the academy, I still can't believe you climbed out of the window."

"I don't think your mother would have wanted to meet me with when I was half naked in your bed, plus you were only on the second floor any higher I would have hid in the wardrobe."

"That would have been very Special Agent of you." May laughed. "Though, I would have loved to see the look on her face if she had found you in my bed.

"She would have killed me where I lay." Coulson commented.

"She would have dragged me kicking and screaming to the CIA."

"Oh, Lin I would have sent you to live with your grandparents if I had found Philip in your bed." May spun around to find her mother standing in the door way. "And I'm not stupid Lin I knew you had spent the night with someone since you kept suspiciously looking around the room."

"How long have you been standing there?" May asked.

"Don't worry I've only been here a couple of moments." Yun informed her. "It's nice to see you again Philip."

"And you Yun." Coulson replied.

"I'm back!" Skye shouted loud enough when she re-entered the house.

"I'll go help Skye plate up." Yun said headed back into the house.

"I'll let you go get your dinner." Coulson said.

"Say bye to Phil, Grant."

"Ie 'Ill." Grant said waving to Coulson.

"Bye Grant. I'll take to you later Mel. I love you."

"I love you too." Mel kissed the top of her finger tips and placed them on the screen and Coulson did the same.

***A.O.S***

That night May lay in bed and she couldn't stop thinking about Coulson. She was so excited about seeing him in a few days. Coulson was right, even though they had been separated for years she still got the warm fuzzy feeling when she thought about him or saw him or even spoke with him. All of the walls that she had built up, where slowly coming down and she liked it. She felt so calm and relaxed, something she hadn't felt in a very long time. Climbing out of bed she made her way over to the cot. Leaning on the edge she watched as baby Grant peacefully slept. Even with everything Ward had done, him being turned into a baby was a blessing. As she continued to watch him sleep she silently prayed that the future would continue to be this bright.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and another chapter will be up as soon as possible<strong>

**:D**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi again**

**Sorry its taken so long for me to update but I've been really busy and I now starting to revise for my driving theory test so I'm going to update everyone for the time being.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**:D**  
><strong>xx<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

May was peacefully lying in bed, taking a few moments to herself before she woke Grant up when Skye burst into her room and jumped on her bed. Ever since May had told her the girls were coming up for the weekend and Stark was treating them to a spa day, Skye had been like a child on a sugar rush. May picked up a pillow and smacked Skye over the head with it.

"Ouch….What was that for?" Skye said turning onto her side to face May.

"It's 8 o'clock in the morning and you way too hyper." May told her.

"It's only because I got a text from Jemma saying that they had just left Stark Tower meaning they will be here in a couple of hours." Skye said smiling. May smiled back at the thought of seeing Coulson in a couple of hours. "Oh I know that smile isn't because of the girls coming." Skye smirked at her.

"Shut up." That was all May said before hitting Skye with the pillow again.

"'Ie! 'Ie!" Grant shouted from across the room, he was standing up in his cot biting on the edge.

"Morning Handsome." Skye said going over to him and taking him out of the cot. "Let's get you changed then we can get some breakfast."

May rolled over so she could watch them. Skye changed his nappy quickly then took him over to the chest of drawers that held his clothes. As Skye looked through his clothing she talked to him about top went with what trousers. Skye had chosen four different outfits that Grant could have worn that day. After a lot of deliberating between Skye and Grant- well more Skye- she managed to come to a decision. Once she had dressed she held Grant up at her and she knew she had picked the right outfit for him. He was wearing a simple pair of ¾ length black trousers and his t-shirt looked like he was wearing a suit. Skye thought he looked like a mini Coulson.

When Skye left the room with Grant in her arms May let out a sigh of relief. Sure she loved Skye and would do anything to keep her safe but sometimes there was only so much of Skye she could take. She got out of bed and put on a blue and white summer dress before going down to the kitchen to make sure Skye hadn't filled Grant with tonnes of sugar. Arriving in the kitchen May found Skye and her mother sitting next to each other at the breakfast bar.

"Should I be alarmed?" May asked.

"Always the paranoid one, Lin." Yun commented.

"Ha! Says the one that's carried around a 22 hand gun for what? The past 100 years." May joked.

"Just like your father, both of you tell terrible jokes." Yun replied.

"No you and Daddy just had difference senses of humour." May said.

"Still a daddy's girl." Yun mumbled.

"May was a daddy's girl?" Skye asked hearing what Yun had said.

"She had him wrapped around her little finger from the second he held her in his arms. I swear that if he had breasts he would have been the one that breastfeed her." Yun informed Skye.

"Mom!" May shouted in embracement.

"What? Lin if you think that was embracing then I can always show Skye your baby videos." Yun smugly told May.

"Don't you dare!" May warned her mother.

"Oh please do dare." Skye said unable to keep a straight face.

"Skye don't encourage her or I'll ground you." May threatened Skye. Skye clamped her mouth shut and resumed feeding Grant his breakfast knowing that May had no problems falling through on her threats.

"Lin quit threating the young women or I will bring out your baby movies and I'll do it tonight so all the girls can watch them. And like you I follow through on my threats." Yun threatened May this time.

"Fine." May huffed. "What are your plans for the day?" May said her mother.

"I was thinking about spending some time with my ex son in-law." Yun informed her daughter.

May chocked on her drink, it was never a good thing when Yun voluntarily spent time with Coulson. "You're kidding right?" May said once she had stopped chocking.

"What wrong with me spending some time with Philip?" Yun asked.

"Where do you want me to start?" May replied.

"Now Lin, that's all in the past." Yun waved her off and went back to reading the morning paper.

May sighed pressing her hands into her eyes, god she was wishing her mother wasn't there at that moment. Her mother and Coulson being left alone never ended well. In the past Coulson would make up an excuse to be miles- even thousands of miles- away when Yun came to visit.

***A.O.S***

May and Skye were in the front room trying to see if Grant was going to take his first steps. However Grant decided he was happy enough just to stand clapping his hands babbling. The two of them tried everything they could think of to get Grant to take his first steps, Skye even bribed him which May found hilarious since Grant didn't understand her.

The sound of a car horn cause May to look out of the window and saw a stretched limo pulling up in front of the house.

"They're here." May told Skye before heading outside.

By the time May had gotten outside Simmons and Hill had already left the car and Coulson was getting out of the left hand side.

"Run." May whispered the second she was right in front of him.

"What?" Coulson asked confused. He know May was well known for being a woman of little words but he was going to need more than the word 'run'.

"Take Grant and run until I text you saying it's safe to come back." May explained.

"Why?" Coulson asked still confused.

"My mother wants to spend some 'quality time' with you." She told him.

"Then we have a problem." He said nodding his head towards the front door.

Turning around May found Yun standing in the porch with Grant in her arms. May groaned and turned back to Coulson resting her head in his chest. Coulson wrapped his arms around May's waist and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Don't worry I'll survive." Coulson tried to sound convincing but wasn't sure he pulled it off.

"Ha! You've never spent more than 30 minutes alone with my mother." She mumbled into his chest.

"Get a room." Skye shouted from the other side of the car.

"Come on I'm sure I'll survive the day with your mother." Coulson took May's hand and lead her up the drive way to leave her with the girls before heading up to the porch.

"'Ill!" Grant shouted and reached out his tiny arms out for Coulson.

"Look at you, little man, so handsome." Coulson said taking Grant from Yun and went back to the group of women. "Now ladies take Mel and Skye for a nice relaxing day at the spa and have you're girly gossip sessions."

"Are you sure? I don't have to go." May told him coming up to stand in front him.

"No, No you're going. I'll be fine with your mother. Say bye bye to Mama, Grant."

"Bye bye Mama." Grant said giving May a small wave.

"Aright I have my phone on me if you need anything just call. Put him down for a N.A.P about 2 and will probably sleep till 4. Ummm….."

"Mel, just go and relax with the girls you deserve this." Coulson told her before giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Ok I'm going." May said against his lips. "Be good for Phil and Nana Yun." Giving Grant a kiss on the cheek as finally got in the limo.

Coulson reserved a hug from Skye and Grant got a kiss on the cheek from her as will. Coulson stood back and watched the limo drive back down the driveway. Turning around he jumped out of his skin to find Yun to be standing right behind him.

"Just us three then." Coulson nervously commented.

"That's the way it's looks." Coulson shuddered at the small smile that appeared on Yun's face.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Upon arriving at the spa the women decided on having a hot stone message then a deep tissue massage with Swedish head massage and finish the day in the hot tub. Each on them laid one top of a message table with hot stones running down their spines releasing all the tension and stress from their bodies.

"Are you worries about Phil any more, Mel?" Hill asked.

"Nah I've survived the past 43 years with her in sure he'll survive a couple of hours." All of them burst into laughter.

"It's nice to see you and Phil getting along again." Natasha commented.

"If someone ever told Phil and I would getting a second change, I would laughed in their face." May told them.

"Will we need ear plucks to night then?" Hill teased.

"Shut up Maria. Unlike you not everyone is a screamer." May teased back. They all were in fits of laughter as Hill turned the same colour of Rudolf's nose.

"At least I'm not having sex on the dining table." Hill said.

"Who's having sex on the dining table?" Pepper asked.

"Tasha and Barton also caught them on the balcony." Hill replied.

"Maria! You said you wouldn't say anything." Natasha hid her face in slight embracement.

"I wouldn't be saying if you didn't constantly have sex out in the open." Hill told her.

"No, you just have ever bad timing." Tasha quipped back.

That lead to the two of them having an argument about all the times Hill had previously caught the two assassins. May and Pepper where giggling as they listen to them. That's when May noticed Skye and Simmons were having their own conversation. May tried to hear what they were talking about but they were whispering quietly. May closed her eyes smiling and relaxed as she listened to Hill and Romanoff's argument.

***A.O.S***

Phil pushed Grant's buggy around the local farmers market buying ingredients for dinner. He was planning to treat the girls to his famous smoked BBQ pork ribs with a strawberry and chocolate cheese cake for desert. Yun had joined him but she hadn't said much to him which didn't surprise him since like May, Yun was a woman of little words.

"What are your intensions with Melinda?" Yun asked as they head back to house.

"If you're asking if Mel and I are back to together then the answer is no and it might be possible that we will become a couple again." Coulson told his ex-mother-in-law.

"Why might? For what Skye as has told me it sounds like you are already a couple again." Yun replied.

"Mel and I are good team and it may seem like way are together but it only looks that way because we work so well together. The reason we only might get back together is because we have a lot on things to work through." Coulson admitted.

"The child?" Coulson knew Yun was talking about Grant.

"Yes. I know that Mel has grown close to him but at the end of the day he has to be changed back into an adult. I don't want to lose Mel however I know the longer he stays a child the harder it's going to be on Mel."

"Then why not keep him as a child?" Yun inquired.

"He has a lot of things to answer for and he has knowledge about Hydra which will help us bring them down."

"You're not looking at the big picture, Phil. Sure he might have to atone or his sins but I doubt you actually need his help to bring down Hydra. Lin told me about what he had done to your team and I understand where you're coming from. However you and Lin could have Grant the life he never got, that could be his chance at being the man he should have been but it could also be you and Lin's second chance at having a family together. Think about it."

Silence fell between them as they continued to walk back to the house. Even though Coulson hatted to admit it, Yun might have had a point. Looking down he peered into the buggy and watched Grant sleeping. His heart was screaming at him telling him to keep Grant as a child have himself and May raise him but his head kept throwing everything Ward had done at him. He defiantly had a lot to think about.


End file.
